


Cooking

by Doodledust (PackGuardian)



Series: Transformers Omega Quest [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fan Continuity, Fluff, Food, Gen, Mech Preg, Platonic Relationships, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Omega Quest, fan canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PackGuardian/pseuds/Doodledust
Summary: Ratchet and Wheeljack do some cooking - but carrying makes Wheeljack a little forgetful. (Platonic Wheeljack & Ratchet)





	

"So uh, what are we doing again?" Wheeljack asked, scratching the back of his helm.  
Ratchet looked up and resisted the urge to rub his face with a mercury covered hand, "Really? Have you really forgotten?"  
The inventor ducked his head and shifted on his feet, "Well, I kinda spaced out between the gels and the... whatever the mercury's for."  
Ratchet sighed, "'Jack, this Primus forsaken sparkling's really doing a number on your short term memory..."  
The medic guided Wheeljack's hands down to the cutting board in front of him, and the short sticks of copper that hadn't long been abandoned.  
"Look, 'Jack, we're making mercury rolls. You said you hadn't had mercury in a long while and rolls are about the only form you can eat it in, so you were cutting sticks of copper and I was mixing the mercury with energon," he explained.  
Wheeljack looked at the mercury handprint Ratchet had left on his arm, "With your hands?"  
Ratchet glanced at his hands, more silver now than scarlet, "Well no, I dropped the spoon and I couldn't find it in the bowl..."  
"Energon makes mercury kind of sticky," Wheeljack observed, picking up the knife he had been cutting copper with.  
"Well that's why I'm mixing the two, otherwise the rolls will be messier than necessary."

Wheeljack made a small noise and continued making sticks of copper. Ratchet checked him over briefly, everything more or less normal, except from the apparent disorientation Wheeljack seemed to be experiencing. Memory lapses were just one of the more annoying side effects of carrying. Another one had been the near randomness of his friend's cravings for certain minerals and elements. Mercury shouldn't have been on the list for another two metacycles, but when had Wheeljack ever been normal? The thought made Ratchet chuckle a little. Wheeljack stopped cutting copper to look at him.  
"What's funny?" He asked, audials flickering lime green.  
"I was just thinking about..." Ratchet trailed off, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Wheeljack's feelings, "I don't even know 'Jack. Apparently it was amusing though."  
Wheeljack's audials turned orange, "Are you sure I'm the only one carrying Ratch'?"  
Ratchet had to fight to keep his sirens off, "Vector Sigma, that's the last thing I'd need! Frag's sake 'Jack just cut the copper."  
Wheeljack grinned at him, optics scrunching, "Yes Doctor, as you ask sir."  
"I will smear mercury all over your face and deny you a rag to wipe off it with."  
The inventor's audials went lavender, "Love you too Ratch'."


End file.
